Naruto: A Demonic Encounter
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: While finishing up a mission with her team, Hinata discovers a strange book that she decides to take back with her. Later that night, a mysterious boy appears in Hinata's bed and introduces himself as her Demonic Guardian and Lust Fulfillment specialist. Will this "Kira Shizumi" be able to help Hinata confess her feelings? Naruto x Hinata, rated M for language and Adult Content.
1. The Book and The Silver Haired Boy

**Naruto: A Demonic Encounter**

**Story Description – **On her way back from a mission with her teammates, Hinata discovers a strange book that she brings back with her. She later finds out the book is a gateway for seven different demons, that fulfill wishes! Maybe this Kira person will be able to fulfill her wish to confess to Naruto?

**Additional Notes – **This story will be set in the Shippuden part of Naruto, sometime before Nagato/Pein attacks Konaha. Rated M for language and adult content.

**Naruto: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter One**

"Can you see it, Hinata?" Hinata's teammate Shino asked. They were on a mission to infiltrate and take down a group of ninjas who had been spotted bringing multiple cursed items into their base. The team was to get in, take out the group of ninjas, and destroy any cursed items they saw. Right now, they were perched on top of a small cliff, using Hinata's Byakugan to find them.

"Y-Yeah, I think I see the entrance, follow me." Hinata said as she jumped into the trees, her teammates following close behind her. They found the base and hid behind a large rock that was about 30 yards from the entrance. The base was a cave, with an opening just large enough for an average sized adult to walk through.

"Why are we hiding? Come on, let's just run in there and rush them! We can take them, right Akamaru?" Kiba said to his large canine partner.

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked in response.

"I don't think rushing in like fools is a good idea, especially since we don't know how many enemy ninjas there are." Shino said, raising his right hand and released a few bugs into the air. "My scouting bugs will tell me how many are in there roughly, just give them a few moments." The bugs took off into the base and entered with no problem, the team waited patiently for them to return.

"Are you sure those bugs are reliable?" Kiba asked, skeptical about such small insects being used for scouting.

"More reliable than a mutt."

"Don't you talk about Akamaru like that!"

"Ruff! Grrrrr …" Akamaru growled at Shino.

"I wasn't talking about Akamaru." Shino pushed up his glasses slightly and raised his right arm again, the insects had returned and landed on his hands.

"Why you- … ah forget it, what did the bugs say?"

"Y-Yeah, did they see anything, Shino?" Hinata asked in her normal, frail voice.

"This can't be … come on you two, we're going in." Shino said as he jumped from behind the rock and headed into the base.

"I thought you said rushing in would be foolish!? I knew it was a good idea, you're just trying to take the credit, dammit!" Kiba yelled as he and Hinata followed their teammate into the base. However, they were not expecting what they found.

"W-What the hell … how did this happen?" Kiba asked in shock, looking around the base. There were corpses and blood covering the cave walls and floor, multiple body parts were scattered everywhere and blood was pooling out from a few of the corpses still.

"This stench … this happened recently, which means someone beat us here, but who?" If anyone could see Shino's face, he would probably look slightly frightened. Hinata said nothing, but that's because she was too busy shivering and gagging, the smell was extremely strong.

"Ugh, god I can't take this stench… call us when you're done, Akamaru and I are going to wait outside." Kiba said, plugging his nose and running outside with Akamaru.

"Having such sensitive noses must be hard on them …" Hinata said, composing herself.

"Yeah, but for now we must finish our mission." Shino reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few exploding tags.

"O-Okay, do you want me to wait outside while-"

"_Oi, long haired hottie with the huge tits, can you hear me? Grab the purple felt-covered book, we don't wanna get blown up!" _Hinata gasped and jumped upon hearing a strange voice in her head, she looked around the cave but only saw Shino, staring at her after she let loose the gasp.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Did you see something?"

"N-No … I heard someone's voice, they said something very … embarrassing to me." Hinata looked around the base, and saw something that caught her eye. There was a chest sitting on a stone that was higher than the other cursed items, as if this one held more value than the others. Hinata walked over to the chest cautiously, hoping nothing would jump out at her.

"Hinata, be careful, it could be a trap." Shino warned her, but Hinata didn't hear him. She reached the chest and slowly flicked up the lock with her finger. The chest flung open and Hinata could see what the voice in her head had mentioned to her. There was a book covered in a purple cloth like material with the words Zennshi Kiel il Arakalada written at the top. Flipping through the pages of the book, Hinata noticed that all of the pages were blank, except for seven "page dividers" that each only had one word on them.

"Sloth, Envy, Lust, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed … Shino, can I take this book back with me? It doesn't look cursed …" Hinata said, holding the book against her chest.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, but if you really want to, then you'll have to get it inspected and approved by Tsunade-sama."

"I-I will …" Hinata said, walking out of the cave with the book in her hand. Shino watched her leave, then planted the explosive tags to set them off and destroy the remainder of the cursed items. Kiba was waiting outside when he noticed Hinata walk out, book in hand.

"Hey Hinata, what's that?" Kiba said, looking down at the book. Akamaru sniffed it and growled.

"I-It's a book I found … I don't know why but it seems … important."

"And you wanna keep it? You know it's supposed to be cursed, right?"

"_I'm not cursed, you mangy mutt! Say that shit to my face, I'll rip you apart and hang your intestines on the trees!"_

"W-What the hell!? Hinata, did you hear that?!" Kiba asked frantically, looking around him. Hinata and Akamaru just looked at him with a confused expression on their faces.

"Hear … what?"

"I heard a pretty rude voice in my head."

"Y-You heard a voice too …? Although mine wasn't rude …"

"Yeah, weird … this place is giving me the creeps, are you almost done, Shino?" Kiba yelled to his teammate who was just exiting the cave.

"Yes, and I would have been quicker if you had helped me."

"I already told you, the smell was too much for Akamaru and I to handle!"

"Let's just leave, the exploding tags will go off momentarily …" Shino said, Kiba and Hinata nodded and the three friends jumped into the trees, the exploding tags going off just as they left. Clutching the book tightly against her chest, Hinata could feel some kind of strange energy coming from it; not chakra, but something entirely different.

"_I hope I made the right decision …"_

**~Later – At The Hokage's Residence~**

"So … how did it go?" Tsunade asked, popping a dango into her mouth off of the skewer it was on.

"We were successful in destroying the cursed items, however … it seems someone arrived slightly earlier than us, and brutally massacred the enemy ninja." Shino said, stepping forward to explain the mission.

"Someone was there before you? How much sooner?"

"The corpses looked fresh, I estimate within the hour. Also …" Shino paused, looking at Hinata who was still clutching the book. "Hinata insisted on bringing back this item that we recovered from the base."

"Hinata, explain yourself if you will." Tsunade said, setting down her food and looking at the shy girl.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama … I can't exactly explain it, but I felt something coming from this book. It was inside of a chest that was above the other items, so I thought maybe it was important …" Hinata started shaking slightly, and held the book even tighter against her chest. Tsunade just sighed and looked back up at Hinata.

"I'll trust your judgment and put you in charge of the book. Anything that happens because of it, you will be directly responsible for, understand?"

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, good work today you three, dismissed." Tsunade said, and the three ninjas bowed and left the building. Konoha was as lively as ever, there were people talking and trading, and a newer pastry store advertising outside. However, Hinata was unable to concentrate on anything, as she was still thinking about the voice she heard inside of the cave.

"I just don't get it, what the hell was that voice I heard? Whoever it's from, when I find them, I'll pulverize them for calling me a mutt …" Kiba growled, clenching his fists.

"Y-Yeah, I wonder who the voice that I heard came from …?" Hinata said quietly, she was staring down at the book, not looking where she was going, and ended up bumping right into someone. "S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where-"

"Oh, hey Hinata! Did you guys just get back from a mission?" It was Naruto, smiling and looking at the three teenagers, Hinata automatically froze up and blushed intensely.

"Yeah, it was totally boring though, except for some weird voice calling me a mutt." Kiba muttered.

"I like that voice, being honest is a good thing, ahaha!" Naruto laughed, pissing off Kiba and Akamaru who both bit him. "O-Ow ow ow! What are you doing?!"

"We are not mutts!" Kiba growled, Akamaru did the same, then they both let go, leaving clear bite marks on Naruto's skin.

"_Mmm … that kid likes to bite, kinky, I think I like him already."_

"_You would be desperate enough to go for a dog boy, Pride …"_

"W-What the hell?! Again?!" Kiba said in shock, frantically looking around again.

"What's wrong with you? Sheez … that hurt you know. Whatever, forget about dog-boy, sorry about running into you, Hinata." Naruto said with a dorky smile while looking into Hinata's eyes.

"I-It … s-sor …" Hinata tried responding, but she couldn't piece together complete sentences.

"Hey, what's that book? It looks weird." Naruto bent down and looked at the book, his faces inches away from where Hinata's chest was, which caused her to become even redder and panic from being so close to Naruto.

"I-It … kyaa~!" Hinata screamed, head-butting Naruto in the back of his head from embarrassment and panic, knocking him to the ground completely unconscious. The people around her thought nothing of it, because they were used to seeing that kind of thing, especially with those two.

"Sheez Hinata, you really got him- whoa, Hinata?!" Kiba yelled as Hinata started swaying back and forth before collapsing to the ground, the book still tightly in her grasp.

"N-Naruto-kun …" Hinata said as she fell unconscious next to Naruto.

"Better tell Neji so he can take her back to her house … she's done it again." Kiba sighed, running off to tell Hinata's cousin about her collapsing, Shino nodded and took her to a safe place on the side of the street where people wouldn't need to worry about stepping on her. A few minutes later, Neji appeared with Kiba, and walked up to Shino who had Hinata sitting under a tree. He noticed Naruto laying in the middle of the road, but decided to not say or ask anything.

"Give her to me, I'll take her back." Neji said to Shino, who nodded and placed Hinata in his arms. Neji thanked Shino and Kiba for notifying him and keeping her safe, then disappeared to return Hinata to the Hyũga residence.

"_Hmm … your next possible client has a cute family member, Lust; do you think he's single?"_

"_What the- you were __**just **__going on about the dog boy! I'd tell you to put it away, __**but you don't fucking have one!" **_Neji perked up from the sudden voices in his head, and looked around to see if someone was playing tricks on him, but he couldn't feel any kind of chakra being used on him.

"Just what was that …?" Neji said quietly as he approached the Hyũga household. Hinata's father, Hiashi, came outside upon seeing Hinata in Neji's arms.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she just fainted … from what exactly, I'm not sure."

"Alright … I'll take her now, you may leave." Hiashi took Hinata from Neji's arms, and walked away into the large complex. Neji stayed motionless for a moment, before leaving and returning to his own part of the Hyũga establishment. While walking, he was pondering what those voices that he heard, were.

"And just what was that book that Hinata had …?"

Meanwhile, Hiashi Hyũga took Hinata to her room and set her down in her bed. He eyed the book that she was carrying, and reached down to take the book from her.

"_Don't touch the book you weird-eyed asshole!"_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Hiashi announced fairly loudly upon hearing the insulting and hostile voice in his head. He activated his Byakugan and looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked down at the book again, which Hinata seemed to be guarding with her life, and decided to leave it alone.

"Notify me immediately if she wakes up before night falls." Hiashi said to a servant outside of Hinata's door.

"Yes sir." Hiashi walked away, and the servant stood outside of Hinata's room as she stayed in her unconscious slumber.

"_Ugh, another girl with huge boobs … why do you always get those kinds of clients, Lust?!"_

"_Beats me, I hate large titted girls anyways, and long haired ones too … I prefer short hair and a flat chest."_

"_You mean like Envy?"_

"_S-Shut up, Pride!"_

"W-Who's there? The servant outside of Hinata's room announced, looking around but seeing nobody. The voices he heard sounded strange but not hostile; he decided to ignore them and just continue with his watch.

Sometime later, Hinata awoke from her unconsciousness, and opened the door to her room, the book still in her grasp. She told the servant she felt fine, but he insisted on notifying Hiashi anyways. The servant left, and a couple minutes later, Hiashi came into Hinata's room and sat down to talk with her.

"Hinata, tell me what happened." Hiashi said with a bold and serious tone to his voice.

"N-Nothing … I just fainted from exhaustion from the mission earlier today, that's all …"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sure."

"Very well, I guess you just need more endurance training … you may continue resting, it's almost night time."

"_Night time is fun! You can play night tag!"_

"Again?! Who's there?" Hiashi said, looking around the room.

"U-Um, if you heard a voice in your head, other people have been hearing them too … I'm not sure why though."

"It may be that book, give it here, it may have some kind of mark on it." Hiashi extended his arm and Hinata cautiously and slowly handed over the book to him.

"No curse marks, and only seven words … what kind of useless book is this?"

"_Hey fuck you and your kitchen sink! I'm not useless, and I'll bet I get way more bitches than you do!"_

"_Yeah, under-aged bitches …"_

"_Shut up, Wrath!"_

"In any case … I'll leave it to you, stay on your guard, and notify me if something happens." Hiashi handed the book back to Hinata, then stood up and left the room.

"I will …" Hinata said, clutching the book again and thinking about the day's events, including bumping into Naruto and knocking him out from embarrassment, as well as fainting right afterwords. Needless to say, Hinata felt pretty weak and pathetic, she's consistently shy around Naruto to the point of being unable to have a decent conversation with him, let alone confess her feelings.

"Why can't I be a little stronger …? I want to tell Naruto-kun how I feel …" Hinata laid down in her bed and buried her face in her pillow, beginning to sob slightly. Her feelings for Naruto grew in strength each time she saw him, but so did her shyness towards him. She wished there was someway, somehow she could confess her feelings to the boy she has loved every since she met him in school when they were just young kids.

"If only I wasn't so … weak … I wish I could tell Naruto-kun how I feel …" Hinata said quietly with a smile and closed her eyes, a lone tear fell down her right cheek as she fell into a soft sleep.

"_There's my cue! Whew buddy, this shit is gonna be fun!"_

_**~Later That Night~**_

"Nn …" Hinata moaned silently as she slowly opened her eyes, she had a difficult time sleeping because of the events from the previous day. Plus, she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone in the room, and that she was in danger somehow. Hinata froze up when she felt something sliding down her back, she spun around and saw an unknown figure a foot away from her in bed with her.

"Hey there sexy, how are you doing? Sleep well?" The unknown person said, it was a boy for sure, with long silver hair and piercing red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"k-kya- mmphh!" Hinata began to scream and was about to attack, but the boy quickly covered her mouth with his hand and used some strange purple mist to tie up her hands and feet.

"Whoa whoa, please don't do any of that screaming shit. I swear to Lucifer I'm not going to hurt you, I'm a good guy and I'm on your side, so please don't yell."

"Mmmphh … Mmk …" Hinata spoke as best as she could, her words being muffled by the boy's hand still.

"Now, if I take my hand off of your mouth, and the energy off of your hands and feet, will you yell?"

"Mm mm …" Hinata shook her head, and the boy slowly removed his hand from her mouth and released her restraints. Hinata was still visibly frightened, her eyes were wide open in shock, and she was shivering. "W-W-Who are y-you?! Where did you … come from?"

"You know those voices you've been hearing? Those were my friends and I, we were in that book." The boy said, pointing to the purple felt-covered book that was sitting next to Hinata.

"The … book? But how?"

"Let me introduce myself first, my name is Kira Shizumi, I'm the physical embodiment of the sin of Lust, as well as your demonic guardian and Lust Fulfillment specialist starting …" Kira said, holding up a finger and looking at the clock.

"S-Starting …?"

"Not yet …" Kira watched the clock, as the minute-hand slowly ticked away, finally landing on the 12 to meet the hour hand, signaling midnight and the next day's beginning. "Starting now!" Kira sat up, and bowed to Hinata, who sat up as well but still was fairly shocked.

"O-Okay … but, you're a demon, aren't you going to attack me? And w-what do you mean by lust specialist?" Hinata asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Well, you know how you wished you could confess to that Naruto person? Well, my job is to help people with confessions and other things involving love and lusting for someone or something. In short, I'm going to help you confess to Naruto."

"W-Wha … b-but I don't know if I-"

"Yes you can do it, don't worry, I'll help you little by little. Now then, I heard this was a ninja village, who is your leader here? Hopefully she will let my friends and I roam around peacefully, we're dying to get some fresh air …"

"I'll t-take you to Tsunade-sama tomorrow … b-but can I go back to sleep …?" Hinata asked, yawning slightly and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry. Good night, Master Hinata." Kira kissed Hinata gently on her left cheek before disappearing into the book. Hinata blushed slightly and wiped her cheek with her shirt sleeve before laying back down.

Hinata was having a difficult time processing the fact that a demon who appeared from a book she found in a cave was going to help her confess her feelings to Naruto, but she wasn't about to pass up such an offer. Besides, this "Kira" person may prove to be a valuable and useful ally, but she needed to get him approved by Tsunade first, and that alone was going to be difficult. However, that was something she would worry about in the morning, for her exhaustion was beginning to overcome her. Hinata laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. The day's events went whirling through her mind, but there was one thing, or rather one person, that she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Naruto-kun …" She whispered as she gave in to her fatigue and fell into a deep slumber.

**~The Next Morning~**

"Nn …" Hinata muttered in her sleep before sitting up and rubbing her eyes, giving off a cute and soft yawn as well. "T-That was a really strange-"

"Don't say it was a dream, because it wasn't, good morning beautiful, how was your night?" Hinata turned her head to the right and saw Kira sitting right next to her, his face inches away from her's.

"I-It was good … are you always this close with your clients?"

"Mmm only if they're really cute or beautiful, and you just so happen to be both. But don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you, my job is to get you together with you-know-who." Kira winked and kissed Hinata on her cheek to say good morning, he then stood up and stretched.

"I see … u-um, thanks for the compliments I guess …" Hinata smiled and wiped her cheek with her sleeve again.

"No problem, so tell me, what do you usually do in the-"

"Hinata!" A voice called out, Kira and Hinata both heard footsteps approaching quickly.

"I-It's my Father! C-Can you hide?" Hinata asked, sounding a little panicked.

"I can do even better than that! **Gular Asj: Raka Ashj Toralar **(Demon Art: Fade Into Shadows)!" Kira spoke these words after making a hand sign that Hinata was unfamiliar with, and suddenly disappeared completely. Hinata couldn't feel his presence, or sense any kind of chakra in the air, which means he didn't use any for that spell. Moments after Kira vanished, Hiashi stormed into the room and began frantically looking around while in his battle stance.

"Hinata, are you alright? I sensed another person's presence in this room, and my byakugan picked up a strange, evil power resonating from in here … it wasn't chakra, but something else entirely." Hiashi spoke while walking around the room, thrusting at random areas.

"N-No, it's just me in here … don't worry." Hinata said with the straightest face she could.

"In any case … how is that book? Do you still hear voices?"

"_Mmm you're this girl's father, are you? You're pretty cute, are you looking for some daily … fun?"_

"The voices again?! I'll have you know I'm happily married!"

"_That won't stop me, hun. Besides, will your wife do anything and everything you say? I can get pretty kinky, you know~."_

"_Of all the whores I've met in my nine-thousand, five hundred seventy three years of life, you are by far the queen of them, Pride."_

"_Aww~ no need to flatter me so much, Lust."_

"This is getting out of hand … I **will **find out where those voices are coming from. Hurry up and prepare for your morning training." Hiashi said sternly before relaxing his fighting stance and leaving the room, Hinata sighed and then froze up when she felt a tingling sensation on her bare back.

"Hmm … you have very smooth skin, even smoother than my Sin acquaintance, Pride." Kira reappeared from the shadows, and was stroking Hinata down her spine using some kind of demon energy to penetrate her clothes.

"A-Ah! T-Thank you but could you please n-not …" Hinata shivered and gently pushed Kira's hand away.

"Aww~ fine … I guess I'll have to find a ninja girl in this town I can mess around with. Anyways, like your father said, go do your morning training. I'll be waiting here for you when you return, so there's no need to rush.

"Alright, well I'll be leaving then …" Hinata bowed and quickly left the room. Kira yawned and returned to the book where he was greeted by the other Sins.

**~Inside the Demonic Book of Summoning~**

"Exactly what did you mean by her having smoother skin than me? My skin is absolutely flawless! Right …?" Pride, one of the other sins, was whining and shaking Kira by his shoulders, although he wasn't paying any attention to her at all.

"So anyways, I talked to my client and she said she's going to introduce us to the leader of the village and possibly give us six permission to freely roam the village as we please." Kira said, still ignoring Pride who suddenly perked up and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"W-What do you mean … 'us **six**'? I'm included in that, right? You're excluding Sloth because he's always asleep … right~?" Pride began sobbing while Kira continued ignoring her.

"Oh that reminds me, we need to find a replacement Pride right? The other one seems to have disappeared, anyone know where she went?"

"No idea, maybe we left her in a different dimension." Envy said from across the room while filing her nails.

"Yeah~! Didn't we leave her with Orihime?" Gluttony added.

"Yeah I think you're right, well we better contact 'him' and tell him we need a new Pride." Kira said with a grin while running a finger down his cheek.

"Ugh … you know how much I hate talking to 'him'. But I guess it can't be helped; besides, I was getting tired of the old Pride anyways." Wrath growled while eating some bread.

"Same."

"Definitely."

"She was annoying."

"A total … nuisance."

"Can I have a cookie, Big Brother?" a small boy asked, tugging at Kira's sleeve.

"Sure Greed, let's go get you one from Pride's old cookie jar, since she isn't around anymore to stop us."

"Y-You guys aren't funny~!" Pride said before running off, crying obnoxiously. The other Sins just sighed and watched her leave.

"She takes … things too … seriously …" Sloth said in-between yawns.

"Yeah, I know … I better go apologize, be right back." Kira groaned before walking off after Pride.

Meanwhile, Hinata was going through her morning training. However, her mind was wandering off after soaking in all of the new information she had received last night and early this morning. Mostly the fact that Kira was able to completely erase his presence to the point of not even her father being able to find him, was simply amazing. The only problem is, she's going to have a hard time explaining to her father where the Sins came from and all. But, she was going to worry about that later, right now she had to focus.

"Alright, that's enough you two, you're finished for now." Hiashi called out to Hinata and her younger sister, Hanabi. They both bowed and returned to the building to prepare for the rest of the day. After taking a shower and heading back to her room and making sure nobody had followed her or was watching, she picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Um … it's only me here right now, and I'm finished with my morning training …" Hinata whispered into the pages, she felt like an idiot but she knew that was how to get a hold of Kira.

"Alright, I'll be right there~!" Kira called out, appearing in front of Hinata within moments of him announcing it. "Okay, let's go~!"

"You seem … very happy."

"Are you kidding? Happy doesn't even **begin **to describe it, us Sins rarely get to leave the book, and even when we can, we usually can't go further than our client's room or house. If we can roam this village freely without being treated like outcasts, it would be a dream come true."

"I-I see … let's hope Tsunade-sama approves of you and the others then … but how are we going to leave without anyone seeing you?"

"I'll go back into the book, take the book with you to Tsunade-sama or whatever, and when the time comes I'll come out and introduce myself."

"U-Um, okay …" Hinata said nervously, and grabbed the book, allowing Kira to return inside of it before leaving her room and heading for the exit. Just before she was about to leave the entrance to the Hyuga residence, she was stopped by Neji.

"Where are you leaving to in such a hurry, Hinata?" Neji asked, briefly looking at the book in her arms.

"I … have some business with Tsunade-sama …"

"I see … and you're bringing the book?"

"Y-Yeah …"

"Return safely." Neji nodded at her before walking past her and down the road. Hinata took a deep breath of relief and continued to Tsunade's residence.

"_Why did you seem frightened by … um, Negi was it?" _Kira said, speaking into Hinata's mind.

"Neji, and I was just worried that … he would take the book."

"_I see … so tell me, what is this Tsunade person like? What kinds of things does she like?"_

"Um … well, she likes gambling … and drinking, and eating sweets, I think …"

"_Hmm … perfect! I have a trick up my sleeve just in case she says no." _Kira was snickering in Hinata's mind, which made her worry quite a bit. Even though he **said **he was on her side, and that he was going to help her, there's still no way of proving that Kira and the other Sins were friendly. Hopefully she will find the answer after showing them to Tsunade. Finally, Hinata reached the Hokage's office, and quickly walked up the stairs and towards the main room, only to be stopped by two guards.

"Hinata Hyuga? What are you doing here? You weren't called upon for a mission, were you?" The first guard said.

"N-No … um, is Tsunade-sama currently busy?"

"I don't believe so … last I checked, she was eating some dango and enjoying a cup of tea. I can go ask her if she has time for you, though." The second guard said before walking into Tsunade's office, and returning a few moments later. "She said to come in."

"O-Okay, thank you very much." Hinata bowed and slowly opened the door and walked inside. She noticed Tsunade was sitting in her chair while finishing what looked like her breakfast. Dango and tea, what an interesting breakfast.

"Oh, hello Hinata, what did you need?" Tsunade asked, shoving a dango into her mouth.

"U-Um … it's about this book …" Hinata nervously said, holding out the book she was clinging to.

"Did something happen? Don't forget, **you **are responsible for any terrible events that take place because of it." Tsunade suddenly put on a serious face and stared at the trembling girl.

"N-No, nothing happened … well, nothing … bad I guess, what happened was … well, I guess you could say-"

"_Maybe I can explain it better." _Kira spoke into Tsunade's mind which made her perk up and look around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"_Before I do, I would like to make it clear that I am entirely on your side, and that I come in complete peace."_

"Alright … now come out." Tsunade demanded. Moments later, the book opened by itself and flipped to the page titled "Lust". A small, black portal formed on the page and Kira soon appeared out of it.

"Good morning to you, Hokage-sama." Kira said politely, bowing to the shocked woman.

"W-What … did you just come out of that book?!"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Kira Shizumi, I am the physical embodiment of the sin of Lust. The other sins are inside that book as well. Our job is to fulfill the wish of anybody that finds the book and releases us." Kira flashed a sparkling smile at Tsunade, who went from shocked to concerned in an instant.

"So … you're a demon, I presume?"

"Yes, but rest assured, we are all friendly."

"We'll see … so Hinata found the book in that cave, correct? You were released by her?"

"Yes and no, you're both correct and incorrect ma'am. Hinata did find the book, however it was not her that originally released us."

"Then who did?" Tsunade asked, suddenly standing up.

"Wrath will be able to tell you that if you allow him audience with you." Kira pointed to the book which flipped to the page titled "Wrath".

"Very well … bring him out." Tsunade said, sitting back down. Kira whistled and within a few moments, another black portal formed on the page just like it had previously done. This time, an extremely tall and muscular man appeared, his head nearly hitting the ceiling.

"B-Big …" Shizune, Tsunade's attendant said, staring at Wrath with shocked and extremely wide eyes, while the pig in her arms was doing the same.

"Hello, Tsunade, was it? I'm Wrath, it's a pleasure."

"H-Hello … likewise … so tell me, who released you from the book?" Tsunade asked, a bead of sweat falling down her cheek, most likely because of seeing Wrath's enormous physique.

"I was summoned by a group of ninja who had gathered multiple cursed items, they claimed they wanted to rule the ninja world and eliminate anyone who disagreed with them." Wrath began, taking a deep breath, most likely trying to calm his inner rage. "However, I told them I could not help them, since us Sins can only take on jobs that do not harm other innocent people. When I told them I refused to help, they got violent and attacked me."

"So you brutally massacred them all by yourself?"

"Yes, although we Sins try to avoid conflict if possible, these men were … hell-bent on it, if you will. So I had to dispose of them."

"I see … well, I must thank you for that, the team I sent out there told me there were many corpses so I'm not positive if they would have been able to handle them all. However, how do I know you will not do the same to the villagers here?" Tsunade asked, glaring at Wrath who took another deep breath to retain his calm appearance.

"As I said before, we are forbidden from harming innocent people, unless they threaten us or our clients."

"Also, since I am currently serving Hinata, she has complete control of my actions. So, as long as you trust her, you can trust me." Kira added, stepping forward. Tsunade just closed her eyes and continued eating her dango which was almost depleted.

"Hmm … alright, now why did you come here? To simply introduce yourselves?"

"With your permission, the seven Sins would like to be able to live in the village while assisting Hinata with her wish. We will, of course, obey the rules and regulations of the village, as well as serve you with anything you need."

"As much of a help as you could possibly be … it's difficult to allow demons to roam the village without supervision … Shizune, I need more dango." Tsunade called out to her attendant, who froze up and backed up against the wall.

"U-Um … we're actually … all out, Tsunade-sama."

"**What!? **How am I supposed to go through my busy day without a proper breakfast?! Go make more!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, but the dango shop isn't going to open for a few hours and-"

"I don't care! Go make him open up earlier!"

"If I may interject for a moment …" Kira said, stepping forward again. "I can get you more dango if you would like."

"Oh? And how will you do that …?" Tsunade said, going to bite off the last piece of dango she had.

"Well for starters, don't eat that last piece just yet." Kira quickly said, causing Tsunade to slowly lower the food before putting it in her mouth.

"Alright … now what?"

"Just one moment please. **Gular Asj: Heretilan **(Demon Art: Duplication)!" Kira said these words and placed his palm over Tsunade's last piece of dango. Suddenly, the skewer that had the dango was automatically filled with even more, and the plate it was resting on was piled high with dango as well.

"W-What?!" Shizune said in shock, falling backwards. Tsunade looked at the pile of dango and gulped before picking one up and throwing it into her mouth, chewing carefully before swallowing.

"They're … delicious. How did you do that?"

"It's a demon technique, it's actually a simple one as well. Now then, have you made a decision regarding our possible freedom of roaming?"

"I thank you for the dango … but, I still have one small problem with allowing demons to-"

"Maybe a five-hundred year old bottle of alcohol will settle things?" A voice announced. Suddenly, another portal formed on the book on the page titled "Gluttony" and a very obese man with neatly combed hair came out, holding a large bottle.

"And you are …?"

"My name is Gluttony, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gluttony tried to bow, but his extreme girth prevented him from going too far.

"Five hundred year old alcohol … are you trying to bribe me?"

"My apologies if it seems like that, but we really would love to get some fresh air and freedom, since we have been in that book for quite a while." Gluttony walked over to Tsunade's desk and gently placed the bottle down.

"I see … well, I suppose it can't hurt to allow you seven a test run … Hinata." Tsunade called out to the girl who was standing in the back of the room, speechless and motionless the entire discussion.

"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I will put these seven in your care, find them places to stay and make sure they don't cause trouble. However, you all will be expected to assist the village in missions or maintenance if needed, am I clear?"

"Y-Yes, thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata said, bowing. The other sins bowed as well before letting loose cheers and sighs of relief.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade … may I ask you a question?" Kira said, looking at Tsunade who was stuffing her face with Dango.

"Mm? Sure."

"Is it customary in this village to appoint someone so young into the position of Hokage?" Kira asked, flashing a smile that exposed his fang. Tsunade smirked and looked back at him.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, but I'll have you know I'm much older than I appear."

"Oh? You and I are the same then. I'm much older than I appear as well."

"Heh, well enjoy your stay in Konoha, and tell the others the news. But remember, you must be on your best behavior, or I will not hesitate to command Hinata to keep you all in that book."

"No problem, you won't even notice we're here." Kira bowed again before signaling Wrath and Gluttony to return to the book. Hinata and Kira walked out of the room and left the building, getting looks from the nearby villagers.

"S-So … when do we begin … helping me?" Hinata asked, blushing intensely.

"We already have begun it, Hinata. Give me two weeks and I'm sure I can hook you up on a date with you-know-who." Kira winked at Hinata who was blushing very hard, but almost smiling at the same time.

"_A date with … Naruto-kun …"_

**~Chapter End!~**

**Author's Notes**

Whew! It took me long enough to finally write a Naruto fan fiction, I'm not sure why I put it off for so long, but I finally decided it was time, and what better couple to write about then one of the most popular couples amongst the fan pairings? Things will get much more interesting from here on out, there won't be another dry chapter like this one. Anyways, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

~_Love, Ecstasy~_


	2. The Beginning and the Demons

**Naruto: A Demonic Encounter**

**Previous Chapter Summary – **While completing a mission with her team, Hinata found a strange book that she decided to bring back with her to the village. People claimed to be hearing voices in their head throughout the day, and after going to bed, Hinata was awoken by a strange boy in her bed. The boy turned out to be a demon named Kira Shizumi who claimed to be her demonic guardian and Lust Fulfillment Specialist, and took on the duty of assisting Hinata in capturing the heart of her long time crush, Naruto.

**Author's Notes – **Don't forget to look for the hidden reference in the chapter for a chance to get a special mentioning in the next chapter.

**Naruto: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 2**

"A-And so … that's what happened …" Hinata said, shivering slightly as she explained everything to her father, Hiashi.

"So … these demons intend to co-exist with us peacefully and help the village? And the Fifth gave them permission? Preposterous …" Hiashi exclaimed, eying the silver-haired boy sitting next to Hinata. His red eyes seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Rest assured sir, I have no intention of harming any of the village members, especially your daughter. Quite the opposite, I intend to help in anyway I can, the others as well." Kira added, keeping a straight face.

"I'll hold you to that … now then, the voices I was hearing, which one of you called me a 'weird eyed asshole'?"

"That … would be Wrath."

"I would like to speak with him in person, I demand an apology." Hiashi said with a snarl on his face.

"Alrighty then … **hey Wrath! Get yer red-tinted ass out here!" **Kira yelled at the book laying on the ground. A few moments later, Wrath appeared from the book, and glared down at Kira.

"What the hell is important enough for you to yell? You better have a damn good reason." Wrath growled.

"Hinata's father would like to speak with you." Kira said with a slight grin.

"Huh? This guy? What do you want?" Wrath asked, turning around and looking down at Hiashi who was attempting to keep a straight face, but was slightly intimidated at the same time.

"R-Right … I would ask for an apology from you for your earlier remark of my eyes."

"Well, your eyes **are **weird, but fine, sorry. Don't expect any more apologies in the future though, can I go back now?" Wrath asked, turning back to face Kira.

"Yes your royal Highness, you may return." Kira said with another grin, Wrath just scowled at him before disappearing back into the book. "Don't worry about him, despite his large physique, he's actually the 3rd weakest in the group."

"I see … who would be the strongest, then?"

"The strongest is Sloth, but the leader is me since I'm the second strongest. Sloth sleeps too often to take leadership, but he wiped the floor with me during the strength test." Kira winced slightly, remembering the painful experience.

"Back to our previous topic … I'm afraid we do not have rooms to spare at the Hyuga residence, and even if we did, it would go against my family's code to allow anybody but a Hyuga to live here."

"Ah alright, no problem at all, I'm sure we'll be able to find other places, thank you for your time to meet with me though." Kira bowed and smiled up at Hiashi who let out a deep sigh of relief.

"T-Thank you, Father." Hinata added, bowing as well.

"Regardless of Shizumi-san being here to assist you in … what exactly **are **you helping Hinata with?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Kira who hesitated for a moment.

"She wished she could have more self-confidence and faith in herself, and so here I am to help her."

"I see … don't let it interfere with your training, however. You still need to improve your combat skills."

"I-I will …"

"Now then, Hinata, mind showing me around the town?" Kira asked, standing up suddenly and stretching.

"_Me too! I wanna look around too! Come on~, I haven't been out of the book yet!" _A voice suddenly called out into the air.

"Ugh … fine, you can come too, just don't cause too much trouble." Kira groaned, looking down at the book. Suddenly, a red portal appeared on the page that said 'Pride' and a figure soon appeared from it. It was a woman, around Kira's height, with long red hair and flawless skin. Her eyes were two different colors, her left one was green while her right one was blue, and she had a bust that exceeded Tsunade's by quite a bit.

"Nn~! Finally, fresh air, it's good to get out once in a while … so you're Hinata's father? You really are cute~." Pride hummed, looking at Hiashi with devilish eyes.

"Y-Yes … I'm Hiashi Hyuga, it's a pleasure …" Hiashi mumbled, looking the other way as Pride walked towards him.

"You said you're married, right? Darn, that's upsetting … such a delicious man was nearly in my reach, if you give me a few moments I'm sure I can persuade you to-"

"Pride, leave him alone or you're going back in the book … damn you're a nuisance, you haven't even been out for a minute and you're already causing problems!" Kira groaned and rubbed his temples to relieve his stress, then began walking out the door with Hinata.

"Ah! Wait for me~!" Pride yelled, running after them. Hiashi was left motionless and speechless, sitting in the same position. The three "friends" walked out of the building and headed for the gate, and just before leaving the property they came across Neji who was walking in.

"Good day, Hinata … these are the demons who are the talk of the village, I presume?" Neji asked, inspecting Kira and Pride with his eyes.

"Y-Yes … they are."

"We're the talk of the village? Hot damn, we're popular! For once in your life Pride, you're actually being noticed!" Kira said, beginning to laugh as Pride started pouting.

"T-That's not nice! I'm very noticed everywhere I go."

"Huh? Did you two hear something?" Kira held a hand up to his hear and began looking around, suggesting he didn't hear what Pride said.

"L-Lust! That's not funny~ …"

"U-Um, I think we should go now …" Hinata said, walking past Neji with Kira. "Goodbye, Neji."

"Yeah … return safely." Neji followed the three with his eyes until they disappeared from sight. Meanwhile, Hinata began showing Kira and Pride all the different shops and stands that were in the village, all while getting multiple looks and glances from the villagers.

"They seem to like us, I knew it, I'm noticed everywhere I go." Pride boasted while chuckling to herself.

"You're only noticed because of the twins … if you think guys are noticing your face or intelligence, or lack of, therefore, then you're definitely mistaken."

"T-That was mean … I'm very smart …"

"Right~ … anyways, Hinata, why **is **everyone staring at us?"

"W-Well … they're not used to seeing demons, probably … especially ones in the village."

"I see … well hopefully they warm up to us soon. Maybe I can even find a cute girl somewhere in the- hello~ there jail bait!" Kira suddenly perked up and teleported in front of a long, blonde-haired girl that was walking with a couple of other guys.

"W-Where did you-"

"Hello there beautiful, would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" Kira smiled, gently grabbed the girl's hand and kissed her on the tip of her ring finger.

"I-It's Ino … Ino Yamanaka." Ino said with a blush, looking away quickly. The two boys that were walking with her looked at Kira with wary eyes.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's this guy? He doesn't look familiar." The larger boy asked.

"He's probably one of the demons that Tsunade allowed into the village today …"

"I'm Lust, but please call me Kira, it's a pleasure … are one of you two Ino's boyfriend?"

"Not even close, we're her teammates. I'm Shikamaru, this is Choji."

"It's a pleasure … so, you're single then?" Kira gently stroked Ino's chin which caused her to blush, then punch him on the back of his head from embarrassment.

"D-Don't treat a lady like that! Geez …"

"You didn't seem to mind too much, since you didn't move."

"I was just shocked is all!" Ino continued raging at Kira who stood there with a grin on his face. Just then, Hinata ran up to them with Pride.

"K-Kira, you shouldn't run off like that …" Hinata said, scolding Kira who pointed a thumb towards Ino.

"I got distracted by this beautiful young lady, that's why I ran off, sorry~ …"

"What~? Lust, you never go for long-haired girls … why the sudden change?" Pride asked with a pout.

"I don't know, maybe she's just that cute?"

"T-Thanks …"

"Hm? Ino, you're acting weird." Choji said, looking at the blushing blonde.

"I-I am not! Let's just go already!" Ino fumed before stomping off, Shikamaru and Choji followed her.

"W-What's wrong with Ino …?"

"Dunno, let's go meet more people!" Kira cheered before marching off, Hinata and Pride following close behind him.

"Y-You seem excited about meeting the villagers …" Hinata said quietly.

"Are you kidding? Meeting **anybody **new is amazing for us, we never get out so this is going to be an awesome experience. By the way, Hinata, where are the apartment complexes?"

"Follow me, I can take you to them …" Hinata said, leading the way. The group walked for a while and eventually came across the buildings that rented out individual rooms. Not too small, but not too big, they were perfect for people living alone.

"H-Here we are … I think the owner is there right now …" Hinata pointed to a small house that was below all the other apartments, most likely the home of the manager.

"Alright, I'll be right back, stay here with Hinata until I return, Pride." Kira said before walking into the building, he was greeted by the manager at the door, which he then shut behind him.

"S-So, how long do you think it will take for …" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence because she suddenly realized what she was asking.

"To complete the mission? We're not sure, the shortest we've ever had was two days … it entirely depends on you and how much effort you put into it." Pride smiled and pulled Hinata into a hug, which shocked her.

"I'll … try my best …"

"Good! In the meantime, however, you need to tell us as much about Naruto as you possibly-"

"Hm? What about me?" Naruto asked, suddenly appearing behind Pride. Hinata blushed and turned away, shaking slightly.

"H-Hi … N-Naruto-kun …"

"Hmm? So this is Naruto, huh? You **are **kinda cute …" Pride smiled and traced her index fingers around Naruto's chest, causing him to recoil in shock.

"W-What the heck?! Hinata, who is this lady?!"

"U-Um … she's …"

"She's Pride, and she's a total whore, so watch your back, Naruto." Kira said, walking out of the building after shaking hands with the manager.

"I-I am not a whore … you're so cruel …"

"You were hitting on a 16 year old … pedophile."

"You were hitting on one too!"

"Yeah but I have the mentality of an 18 year old, that's only two years difference, it's way better than four years." Kira and Pride continued arguing as Naruto walked up to Hinata who was still blushing and looking the other way.

"So … those are the demons that Grandma Tsunade let into the village? They don't look like demons."

"Y-yeah …"

"Aren't there seven of them?"

"Y-Yes …"

"The others are still in the book, if you'd like I can bring them to you real quick." Kira said, carrying an unconscious Pride over his left shoulder.

"S-Sure … what happened to her?"

"She was being annoying, so I knocked her out. Be right back." Kira said before teleporting himself and Pride away. A couple minutes passed while Hinata and Naruto were standing there awkwardly, neither of them saying a word, for different reasons though. Finally, a flash of purple appeared and six figures appeared out of cloudy, black smoke.

"Here we are everyone, this is my client and Naruto." Kira said, blowing away the smoke which revealed the other Sins. There was a short and obese man, a young looking boy with brown hair, a tall man with red skin, another tall man who looked to be sleeping, and a girl who was glaring at Hinata.

"Hmm … so this is Naruto-chan? Why the hell does he have whiskers? Are you a cat or something?" Wrath asked, towering over Naruto while glaring down at him.

"B-Big …" Naruto said in shock and fear, his jaw practically dropping to the ground.

"This is your new client, Big Brother? She's really pretty!" Greed, a small boy with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes, said and walked over to Hinata and gave her a big hug.

"H-Hi … um, Kira, who is this?"

"That's Greed, the tall guy is Wrath."

"I-I see …" Naruto said, backing away from Wrath who snarled at him before walking back to the group with Greed. The next person to step forth was the short and obese man who was tearing into a large piece of meat.

"Hello you two, I'm Gluttony, it's a pleasure to- ack!" Gluttony choked out as he swallowed a piece of meat that was a little too big, causing it to catch in his throat.

"You need … to be more … careful …" The tall, sleepy man said in between yawns before striking Gluttony in the back, helping the meat work its way down his throat. "I'm … Sloth … it's a … pleasure."

"Is he … okay?" Naruto asked, studying Sloth with his eyes.

"Yeah, he's just tired … all the time …" Kira groaned and turned around, looking at a small, blonde girl that was hiding behind his back. "Come on Envy, don't be shy." Kira put his hands on the small girls shoulders and pulled her out in front of him.

"I'm not being shy! D-Don't touch me …" Envy looked down at the ground as a slight blush crept across her face. She then broke from Kira's hold and walked over to in front of Hinata, glaring at her chest. "Why …?"

"W-Why … what?" Hinata asked, looking down at the small, blonde girl.

"Why does Lust always get clients with huge boobs?!" Envy yelled, poking Hinata once on her left breast, causing her to let loose a startled squeak.

"Oi … don't tease Hinata, little girl." Naruto said, looking down at Envy who was shaking with rage.

"**I'm not little, you jackass!" **Envy yelled, sending a devastating aerial kick to Naruto's crotch, causing him to tense up and fall to his knees in pain.

"Ugh … Envy, why the hell did you do that?" Kira moaned and walked over to Naruto, placing his palms over his body. "**Gular Asj: Kil'nar's Wixzi **(Demon Art: Lucifer's Tears)**!**" As Kira spoke these words, small sparkles fell from his palms, hitting Naruto and instantly relieving his pain.

"W-Whoa … it doesn't hurt anymore … but why the hell did she do that!?" Naruto yelled, attempting to claw and kick at Envy, only to be held back by Kira's right hand.

"She can be a bitch sometimes, please forgive her."

"S-Shut up!" Envy yelled, beginning to punch Kira on his chest.

"Ugh, you're being a pest … cut it out."

"I-I'm not … I hate you, Lust!" Envy screamed as tears began flowing down her cheeks. She teleported away, most likely back to the book, leaving the others confused and shocked.

"U-Um … shouldn't you go apologize …?" Hinata asked quietly, looking up at Kira.

"She had it coming … but anyways, everybody go back to the book, I feel like this story is starting to give us too much attention …"

"Story …? What the hell are you blabbering about?" Wrath growled, looking down at Kira.

"I don't know, just go away, I want to talk to Hinata and Naruto … **alone**. Someone be sure to wake up Pride as well." The other sins either pouted or growled before teleporting away, leaving Kira alone with the two frightened teenagers.

"You're all very strange …" Naruto said, cautiously looking at Kira.

"Yes we are, but you have to admit we have some good qualities as well. Now then, Naruto … I'd like to know a few things about you."

"S-Sure … like what?"

"Favorite food, any hobbies you have, favorite thing to do when you're bored, and a place you'd like to go for a date."

"Ramen, eating ramen, eat ramen, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand …" Naruto said while drooling slightly, his stomach was making strange noises.

"You really like ramen … alright then, Hinata, would you like to come with Naruto and I to get some ramen? My treat, of course." Kira said, winking at Hinata who blushed and began fidgeting with her fingers.

"U-Um … s-sure …" Hinata whispered.

"R-Really?! You're awesome!" Naruto cheered out loud. Kira nodded and the three friends walked down the village road, all while getting various looks from the villagers. Most of them were curious looks rather than looks of caution or fright. The trio soon arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, and Naruto eagerly entered.

"Oh! Hey there, Naruto, I haven't seen you here in a while!" Teuchi called out as the blonde teen sat down.

"Tell me about it, I've been super busy with training, I never had any chance to come here, or any money …"

"One of these two are treating you, then?"

"Yes, that would be me, It's nice to meet you." Kira said, entering the stand and sitting down a seat away from Naruto, Hinata shyly sat in the middle of the two boys. Teuchi looked at Kira and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, haven't seen you around here before, are you perhaps one of the demons that the Hokage admitted into the village?"

"Sure am, my name is Kira, it's a pleasure."

"Likewise, so do you like ramen?"

"It's pretty good, my fellow sin however, Gluttony, could easily clear your entire stand out of ingredients."

"I like him already! Tell him to stop by sometime, I'll be eagerly awaiting his arrival. Now then, Naruto, the usual?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Good to hear! How about you two?"

"We'll have the same as Naruto. Eat as much as you want, kid, I'm buying." Kira shot a grin over to Naruto who's eyes practically lit up with happiness. "Oh, and by the way …" Kira ushered for Teuchi for bring his face closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. He grinned and looked over at Hinata who was blushing and looking down at the floor..

"You're the best! For a demon, you're super cool!" Naruto cheered out loud.

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment." The trio talked casually until their ramen was served to them. Naruto ate like it was his final meal, whilst Hinata and Kira ate calmly and slowly, the difference in speed was pretty shocking. Finally, Naruto set down his bowl and took a deep breath.

"It's even more delicious than last time! Another bowl, please."

"Alright, coming right up!"

"I think I'm going to go check out that pastry shop across the street, Hinata can you stay here with Naruto?" Kira asked, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a few bills.

"O-Okay …" Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet. Kira handed Teuchi the money and some additional money to pay for any more bowls Naruto may eat, then headed across the street to the pastry store.

"Say, Hinata, where did you find those guys anyways?" Naruto asked while slurping down some ramen.

"On m-my last mission …"

"Hmm … well, at least Kira is nice … I don't know about the others though." Naruto said before slurping down another bowl of ramen. Hinata sat beside him, silent and blushing while he ate, even being in the same air space as him made it difficult for her to think straight. A few minutes later, Naruto put down his final bowl and let loose a satisfied sigh.

"Come again, you two! You're always welcome here!" Teuchi called out to the two friends as they left the stand and walked towards the pastry store that Kira had mentioned, and just as they walked up to it, Kira walked out the door carrying five small boxes in each of his hands.

"W-Whoa, what are all of those?!"

"Pie … I like pie, pie is good, pie makes me happy … did I mention I like pie?" Kira's left eye was twitched from excitement while his hands were barely able to steady the boxes he was balancing as they were shaking.

"Okay~ … I've gotta go talk to Grandma Tsunade, thanks for the ramen, Kira, and bye Hinata!" Naruto said before running off towards the Hokage's building. Hinata and Kira began walking together towards the apartment complexes.

"S-So … what about the apartments?"

"Oh, I got everything taken care of. Envy and I have to share a room though because there were only two apartments available … I trust her more than I trust Pride."

"I-I see … that's good."

"So? Did you and Naruto get to talk at all?"

"U-Um … I guess …"

"I'll take that as a 'no' … let me guess, he was too busy scarfing down food? Oh well, can't expect you to make any progress this early in the mission." Kira yawned and walked up the stairs to his apartment where Envy and Pride were waiting.

"There you are, Kira! We've been waiting for over ten minutes!" Pride said with a pout while Envy hid behind her.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"You have the keys though."

"You're a **demon **you moron, **just teleport into the room!" **Kira growled and set the pies down, then began rummaging around in his pocket, pulled out two keys and handed one to Pride.

"It's so unfair … Envy gets to stay with Kira while I have to live alone."

"If I could trust you to **not **rape me in the middle of the night, you could stay with me. However, seeing as how I know Envy won't do anything to me even though we'll sleep in the same bed, she gets to stay with me." Kira said while looking at the small girl who was hiding behind Pride, a deep blush came over her face.

"S-Shut up … who would want to do anything with you?!"

"Well … around four-hundred, thirty two girls and eighty seven boys did … so yeah. Anyways, Hinata, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"U-Um … nothing ..."

"Cool, meet me at the park in fifteen minutes, I just need to put these pies in the fridge and … properly apologize to Envy." Kira said with a grin, looking over at Envy who blushed even harder, and completely hid herself behind Pride.

"O-Okay … see you later …" Hinata waved as the three demons disappeared into their rooms. She wondered what Kira meant by properly apologizing to Envy, but considering his name is Lust, she didn't really feel like finding out. As she made her way to the park, she thought about things she could tell Kira that may help him bring her and Naruto together, although the only thing she could even think of was the waterfall incident two and a half years ago. Hinata had been practicing a move while completely naked, and Naruto accidentally happened upon her. Thankfully, he didn't know it was her, and she was able to quickly escape.

"N-Naruto-kun saw me … like that …" Hinata said quietly as the blush on her face intensified to dangerous levels and steam came shooting out of her ears. She reached the park and sat down on a nearby rock, waiting for Kira to arrive, although she wasn't sure why he even wanted to see her here in the first place.

"Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?" Sakura called out, running up to Hinata.

"H-Hi, Sakura … I'm waiting …"

"For Naruto?"

"N-No … for … Kira."

"Kira …? Oh! You mean one of those demons that began living here today? Why are you waiting for him?" Sakura had a confused and worried look on her face.

"H-He asked me to meet him here …"

"Hmm … he better not try to do anything to you … just to be safe, I'll wait here with you." Sakura smiled and sat down next to Hinata.

"Y-You don't have to, I'll be okay …"

"I know, but I want to, and I want to meet this demon for myself … Ino told me he hit on her the moment he saw her, he's probably a lecher." Sakura clenched her fist as a red aura of hate surrounded her.

"N-No, I don't think he's-"

"Hey, Hinata! Sorry to keep you waiting, who's your friend?" Kira asked, running up to the two girls.

"S-Sakura Haruno, she's on Naruto's team …"

"I see … well it's nice to meet you. You're pretty cute.." Kira smiled and bowed slightly to the pink-haired girl who was staring at him, completely speechless. "Hm? Are you alright?" Kira walked towards Sakura and reached a hand out to poke her cheek.

"W-Wha … don't touch me you pervert! Cha!" Sakura yelled, punching Kira straight in-between his eyes, but he wasn't phased at all.

"Hmm … you're strong, if I didn't have my Hell Armor on me, that would have hurt quite a bit … I wasn't going to touch you inappropriately, I was just making sure you were alright." Kira backed up and bowed to Sakura apologetically.

"W-Whatever … watch out for him, Hinata …" Sakura said with a huff before stomping away. Just as she was leaving, Hinata saw a faint blush creeping across her face, but she decided to not bring it up.

"Hmm … she's feisty, I like that in a woman … anyways, on to what I called you out here for." Kira turned to Hinata and held out his palm. "Place your hand on mine."

"W-Why …?"

"I'm going to teach you a demon technique, it won't hurt you in any way, don't worry."

"W-What does it do …?"

"It sends a small amount of energy into the target's body upon contact, enticing their sex hormones. Basically, it makes the person horny. You'll use it when the time comes."

"W-W-Wha … b-but … I-I …" Hinata was practically losing it, the idea of using such a technique on Naruto and what it might cause to happen was just too much for her to handle. She fell to her knees and began swaying back and forth.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, don't pass out!" Kira placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder to steady her, and began fanning her to cool her down. After a few moments passed, Hinata calmed down and stood back up on her feet, still blushing intensely.

"B-But … if I use that …"

"You won't be using this for a long time, don't worry. It might even be in a few years, I'm not sure, I just want to make sure you're … prepared, I guess." Kira took Hinata's hand and placed his palm under hers, and began mumbling something.

"**In the name of Aphrodite, goddess of pleasure and desire, bestow upon this young soul the power of pure seduction. Gular Asj: Yu'xol Resadol Grilex **(Demon Art: Hormone Shot Transfer)**!**" As Kira spoke these words, Hinata's hand glowed, as did the rest of her body, and she felt a strange warmth overcome her.

"It's … warm …"

"Yeah, that means your body accepted the ability transfer. Now, I want you to try it out on me. Place your left index finger on my chest over my heart and repeat after me."

"O-Okay …" Hinata nervously placed her finger on Kira's chest and took a deep breath.

"Gular Asj."

"Gular … Asj."

"Yu'xol Resadol."

"Yu'xol **Resadol." **Hinata spoke the words, and without her control, accidentally growled the final word. Just then, a soft, purple light enveloped the tip of her index finger and lit up the area on Kira's chest. He blinked once, then took a deep breath.

"Okay good, it seems to have worked. Nice work, Hinata, and might I say, that growl was kind of cute."

"A-Are you … okay?" Hinata asked, removing her index finger quickly.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're not … um …"

"Oh~! Ahaha, Hinata, I'm **always **horny … literally, all the time. It comes with being Lust and a-"

"Hinata! Are you alright?" Neji called out, running up to the still-shocked girl.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay …"

"I felt some kind of weird energy coming from here, what happened? What did you do to her?" Neji asked, glaring at Kira who began chuckling.

"Calm yourself, I didn't do anything, I was just showing her a cool trick."

"Don't try and trick me, if you lay a single hand on her …"

"No, really, watch." Kira mumbled a few words and within seconds, small purple orbs began floating up out of his palm and circling around his head. The orbs gradually grew in size, before they suddenly shot up into the air and popped, causing small black sparkles to fall onto the three teenagers. "See? It's cool."

"I'm watching you, demon …" Neji said before shooting a glare at Kira and walking away. Hinata let out a deep sigh of relief and fell to her knees.

"That was … really close."

"Yeah tell me about it, he sure is defensive of you, isn't he?"

"Y-Yeah …"

"Well, I think we'll call it for a day, good work today." Kira patted Hinata on her head before walking off, leaving the girl staring at her index finger.

"_I used … a demon technique …"_


	3. The Mark and Hinata's Tears

**Naruto: A Demonic Encounter**

* * *

**Previous Chapter Summary – **Hinata introduced the demon, Kira Shizumi, to her father and asked him if he had any room in the Hyuga residence for the Seven Sins, which there was not. Then, Kira and Hinata now joined by Pride took a walk in Konoha which brought up some interesting events. Naruto then showed up and was introduced to the seven sins, and then was taken out to dinner by Kira, bringing Hinata along as well. Later that day, Kira met Sakura before teaching Hinata a demon technique that stimulates the targets sex hormones, causing her to almost faint.

**Author's Notes – **Hello everybody! Make sure you pay attention in this chapter, because there's going to be a hidden reference to something in it. It might be from another manga or anime, a cartoon, or anything else! If you get it right and are the first one to mention the reference in a review along with what you thought of the chapter then I'll mention your name in the next chapter! Good luck to you all, and thank you for reading.

* * *

**Naruto: A Demonic Encounter – Chapter 3**

* * *

"K-Kira … um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked nervously as Kira began drawing some kind of rune on his chest. Just before she laid down to go to sleep, Kira teleported into her room and began talking to her about some amazing idea, but he needed to copy her Byakugan ability. Hinata tried explaining to him that the Byakugan was blood inherited only, but Kira assured her that he knew a way to copy even a blood line ability.

"Nope, it's a fucking horrible idea, but that's why I'm doing it!" Kira smiled as he finished drawing the rune. He had yet to even tell her why he was doing this.

"Why do you … want the Byakugan …?"

"I may be able to modify its abilities using my own demonic power to read a person's emotions, rather than being able to read just their chakra levels or whatever you said it does."

"I-I see …"

"Now, activate your Byakugan and place your right hand on the middle of the rune." Kira instructed.

"Y-Yes … **Byakugan!**" Hinata said, activating her ability and slowly placing her hand in the middle of the rune. Her face was beat red, not only because she was worried that something might go wrong, but also because she was willingly touching a man's bare chest whom she was in no way related to.

"Alright, here goes everything … damn your hand is cold … **Gular Asj: Gril'aq! **(Demon Art: Copycat)**!" **The rune glowed a bright red as smoke began swirling around Hinata's hands and head, her hair began wildly blowing in the unnatural breeze and Kira seemed like he was in a lot of pain.

"K-Kira! Are you alright?"

"No, this hurts like a bitch! And believe me, bitches can hurt pretty badly!" Kira winced as his veins in his head darkened in color, and his temples began pulsating continuously. Suddenly, his veins popped out and his eyes lightened from a red color to a milk-white color. The smoke disappeared and the rune went back to its normal color. Hinata slowly removed her hand from Kira's chest and looked at him, noticing his eyes.

"I-I think it worked …"

"Good to hear, that hurt a lot …" Kira sighed and re-buttoned his shirt, then took a deep breath and looked forward. "Um … how do I activate this?"

"Concentrate your energy into your eyes … I guess …" Hinata said, not knowing how to explain it any other way. She had been using the Byakugan all her life, so she wasn't entirely sure how to explain it to others.

"Alright … let's try it then …" Kira took a deep breath and tried focusing his energy into his eyes. Since he had something called Hell Blood, rather than Chakra, he used that and forced it into his eyes. Suddenly, his veins popped out of his face and his eyes changed. Rather than a pure white color of the Byakugan, they became a pure silver color, but with the design of the ability in it. "Whoa!"

"Y-You did it!" Hinata said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah but … it's doing more than what I thought it would do." Kira said with a slight blush.

"W-What do you mean … ?"

"Well, I can read your emotions, and see that you love Naruto … but …" Kira took a deep breath and then turned around. "Nevermind … I'd rather not say."

"O-Okay … so, you can tell if Naruto … l-lo … l-love …" Hinata couldn't form the word, feeling herself get more and more embarrassed with each attempt.

"Don't hurt yourself, but yes I should be able to tell if he likes you."

"O-Okay …" Hinata hid her blushing face with her palms.

"Now then, you can go to bed, have a good night Hinata." Kira smiled and waved before teleporting back to his room. Hinata waved and laid her head down and gently closed her eyes, shocked that her blood line ability was able to be copied. As she felt her eyes become heavy, Hinata smiled and gripped her sheets, feeling her fatigue take over.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

* * *

The sun rose and shone its illuminating rays on the Hyuga household, smothering the area with warmth and light as it reflected off the small pond in the middle of the lawn. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretched and then got up to prepare for her morning exercises. She was still recalling yesterday's events, how she had dinner with Naruto and learned a demon technique, even if she wasn't going to use it for a while. Regardless of that, she needed to finish her morning routine quickly and get ready. Hinata stood up, got dressed and left for the outdoors training area, and just as she arrived, her father Hiashi noticed her and stared her down.

"Good morning, Hinata … you seem well today."

"Y-Yes, Father …"

"Why do I sense a strange energy from you …?" Hiashi asked her, looking her up and down.

"S-Strange energy …?" Hinata asked nervously, she was frightened that her father may be able to sense that Kira infused her with a demon technique, she wasn't sure how but … maybe some of his energy was mixed with her chakra?

"Perhaps I am mistaken … commence your training." Hiashi nodded and walked away to sit down and observe Hinata and her sister Hanabi.

As she went through her normal morning routine of practicing her palm strikes, kicks and such, Hinata couldn't help but notice that something was different. She wasn't feeling fatigued or tired at all, even though she was training hard, she didn't feel her muscles give off any indication that they were getting sore or tired. No matter how hard she practiced, how quickly she moved or how powerful her blows were, she didn't feel the slightest fatigue. While this would normally be a good thing, she had a feeling she knew the reason for it.

Whether it was because of Kira's giving her a demon ability or not, Hinata knew that her father would notice how energetic she was. There was such a difference in her and Hanabi's movements and energy, she could feel Hiashi's gaze on her. He was able to sense some strange power coming from her, so who's to say he wouldn't notice her change in stamina?

"Alright, that's enough for today." Hiashi called out to the two girls who stopped in the middle of their exercises, turned toward their father and bowed, then retired inside of the building to get ready for the day. On the way in, Hinata could feel Hiashi following her with his eyes, piercing her very soul with his seemingly endless gaze. She quickly ran inside and entered the main bath. After disrobing and entering the bath, Hinata sat down and began scrubbing herself, and upon touching her skin, automatically realized she had absolutely no sweat on any part of her skin.

"W-Why …?"

"What's wrong, sister?" Hanabi asked, entering the room and sitting down on a stool next to Hinata.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking to myself …"

"I see." Hanabi said, beginning to scrub herself. Just as Hinata moved her hair and stood up to enter the tub, Hanabi gasped and pointed at her back. "Sister, what is that mark …?"

"W-What mark …?" Hinata looked towards the mirror and froze up. In between her shoulder blades was a dark, purple mark in the shape of a scorpion that seemed to be glowing. The only thing that she could think of was something went wrong after Kira copied her Byakugan.

"We need to tell Father!"

"No! Hanabi, don't!" Hinata called out to her sister who was beginning to exit the room to alert Hiashi.

"But … it could be a dangerous mark."

"It … isn't too dangerous, I don't think." Hinata sighed and lifted herself out of the tub, she had to find Kira as soon as possible and ask him what was going on. Leaving the wash room and putting on a fresh change of clothes, Hinata figured the mark explained why she wasn't feeling any fatigue or exhaustion that morning during training, and although it helped her get through the morning easily, she didn't want to give Hiashi any ideas that Kira might be trying to curse her.

"I'm leaving, please do not tell Father." Hinata instructed her sister before heading towards the friend door.

Slipping on her shoes and heading out the door, Hinata was greeted by Neji once again but wasn't stopped this time, and headed towards the apartment complexes that the three demons were staying at. Coming up to the apartment building, Hinata saw Pride sitting outside near the stairs with a dunce cap on her head, she was sobbing slightly and was hugging her knees.

"U-Um … Pride, what happen-"

"Hinata~! Lust is being mean again~!" Pride suddenly leaped up and embraced Hinata in a back breaking hug.

"I c-can't … breathe …" Hinata gasped.

"Oh, sorry sweety … like I was saying, Lust is being mean! He kicked me out of his room and made me sit out here." Pride pouted and removed the dunce cap from her head.

"U-Um, but couldn't you have gone back into your room …?"

"Ah … I forgot I had my own room …" Pride playfully stuck her tongue out and tapped herself on the head, Hinata smiled slightly and looked up towards Kira and Envy's room.

"Can I talk to Kira? It's important …"

"Sure sweetie, one second …" Pride held her hands to her temples and closed her eyes, and after a few seconds opened them up again and smiled at Hinata. "He said to come up and open the door, its unlocked, but I have to stay outside ..."

"O-Okay, thanks …" Hinata waved to Pride, who sat back down near the stairs and kept pouting, and then walked up to Kira's room and cautiously opened the door. Upon entering, she saw Kira eating a bowl of ramen, he eventually noticed her and put the food down.

"Hey there Hinata, what's up?" Kira asked, standing up and walking over to the slightly blushing girl. Completely oblivious to his current state, Kira didn't realize he had only his pants on. Finally, after Hinata looked away and pointed at him, he looked down and sighed. "Oops, my bad.**" **Kira waved his fingers, and his pants instantly appeared on him.

"I-It's okay …"

"Now, what did you need to ask me? Pride told me you said it was important."

"Y-Yeah … but, why is she sitting outside?"

"Oh, she was bothering me."

"B-Bothering you …?"

"Yeah, she was interrupting my time with Envy … and I'll leave it at that, anyways, continue."

"Right … can I show you something?" Hinata turned around so her back was facing Kira, and with shaking hands began removing her top. Even though it wasn't for any kind of sexual reason, she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed while removing her shirt in front of a guy. Kira just watched her, speechless and motionless until her shirt fell to the ground, that's when his emotionless expression turned to that of shock and worry.

"Oh mother of a monkey, that's bad ..."

"S-So you know what that is …?"

"Yeah … that's not good … it's a Mark of Sin, all seven of us have it but they're shaped to our spirit animal. Mine is the scorpion, it must have been implanted on you when I used that technique. It has never done that before though." Kira sighed and gently touched the mark with his fingers, which caused Hinata to let loose a startled squeak.

"M-Maybe … it's because you copied a bloodline technique?"

"That's a good point, I'll do some research and try to find a way to remove-"

"**W-W-W-What are you doing?!" **Envy suddenly screamed upon entering the room and seeing the very misleading scene. Hinata and Kira were both shirtless, and standing fairly close to each other, which gave Envy plenty of reason to begin freaking out.

"W-Wait a second Envy! This isn't what it looks like!" Kira began trying to calm the sobbing girl, who for some reason was only in her underwear as well.

"G-Get away from me you … you **cheater!" **Envy yelled and punched Kira in the gut, sending him flying back to the other side of the room, breathing shallowly to try and catch his breath. Envy began crying and ran off into the other room and locked the door.

"U-Um … will she be okay?" Hinata asked, putting her shirt back on and walking over to Kira who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh don't worry about the boy gasping for air while clutching his stomach and blood trickling out of his mouth, let's worry about the crying little girl, that makes so much **fucking **sense! She'll be fine, bloody hell ..."

"Why did she call you … a cheater?" Hinata asked while handing Kira a shirt she found.

"Well, the truth is, I recently began dating Envy. She knows I'm going to still flirt and possibly date other girls though, it's in my nature … she just hasn't gotten used to it though."

"That's … not very nice, Kira."

"It's not my fault! I have to act lustful, if I don't, I can be fired from being a Sin and sent back to Hell. Anyways, like I was saying, I'll do some research and try to find a way to remove that mark off your back. In the meantime, take the day off and go enjoy yourself." Kira said, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a few large bills before handing them to Hinata.

"W-What's this for …"

"Whatever you want to do, go enjoy yourself, and I'm sure Naruto would like you to take him out for more ramen …" Kira winked and nudged Hinata on the shoulder which made her blush before shoving the money into her pocket.

"T-Thanks, goodbye Kira." Hinata waved and began heading out the door, only to be stopped by a sudden shout.

"Wait! Hinata, I forgot to warn you about that mark."

"W-Warn me …?"

"Yes, rest assured though it won't hurt you in any way, all it does is increase your strength, stamina and five senses to that of the Sin's level. That's quite a bit higher than what you're used to, however."

"S-So … what does that mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is, be careful and try to control your power, punching someone with all your power before, would most likely rip them apart as you are now, be wary of this and don't go off causing havoc in the town, we wouldn't want people thinking I did something to you on purpose."

"O-Okay … goodbye." Hinata waved again and ran down the stairs, passing Pride on the way, and headed into the village. The fact that she was just as strong as Kira or any of the other sins now came as quite a shock, but such power scared Hinata as well, because she knew that if she wasn't careful, she could really hurt somebody. Maybe it was best to stay home today and not come in contact with anybody, so that she wouldn't pose a threat to the village?

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto called out, walking up to the now frozen and blushing girl.

"N-Naruto-kun …" Hinata muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Whatcha doin' all by yourself? And where's Kira?"

"H-Home …"

"Aww~ man … I wanted to thank him for lunch yesterday."

"N-Naruto-kun … are you … h-hungry …?"

"I'm starving! Why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the trembling girl as she pulled out one of the bills that Kira gave her, which made Naruto's face light up with excitement.

"D-Do you … want to go get some … ramen?"

"Do I?! Of course I do! Hinata you're awesome!" Naruto laughed with happiness as he threw his arms around Hinata, hugging her as the blush on her face got more and more intense, but unlike she normally would, she didn't pass out. "Come on, let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began pulling her with him towards the ramen stand.

"Y-yes …" Hinata smiled and gently gripped Naruto's hand, walking along behind him. The two friends arrived at the ramen stand and noticed Teuchi behind the counter examining a bowl.

"Oh! If it isn't Naruto, what brings you here again?"

"Lunch! Hinata is treating me, isn't that awesome?" Naruto laughed and patted Hinata on the back, causing her to blush again.

"You know, it's usually courteous for the guy to treat a girl to a meal when they're on a date, not the other way around, Naruto," Ayame, Teuchi's daughter said, appearing from the back room.

"We're not on a date, and it's Grandma Tsunade's fault that I don't have any money, she isn't giving me any missions lately …" Naruto groaned and laid her head on the counter.

"Did she tell you why she isn't giving you any missions?"

"Something about keeping me safe, but I don't need everyone protecting me, I'm plenty strong enough to do that on my own!" Naruto grinned and flexed his right bicep in an attempt of showing off, Ayame giggled and brought the two teenagers their ramen.

"We assume you two want the usual?"

"Y-Yes, thank you …" Hinata blushed and nervously began eating while Naruto gave no signs of hesitations, digging into his bowl of ramen as if it were his last meal on death row.

"A-Ah! Hot~!" Naruto blew air on his tongue as he continue gulping down his hot meal.

"Naruto, you're going to have to learn manners if you're going to be eating in front of a girl." Ayame giggled when she saw Hinata's face turn red.

"No way! I can't eat slower if its Ichiraku's Ramen."

"Good to hear, just don't hurt yourself to the point of being unable to come back for more!" Teuchi laughed behind the counter. Some time later the two friends finished their bowls of ramen and, after Naruto had his fifth one, Hinata paid for their meals and the two left, walking side by side down the dirt road.

"Ahh~ man that was great! Thanks again Hinata!" Naruto patted his stomach, satisfied with his meal.

"Y-You're welcome … um, Naruto-kun, where do you want to-" Hinata stopped when she noticed Kira in the distance, looking intently at her and Naruto.

"_Hey there squirt, don't mind me I'll only be here for a second."_

"_W-What are you doing here?"  
__  
"I'm going to try and read Naruto's emotions like I said I would … duh."_

"_O-Oh, okay …"_ Hinata couldn't help but wait in anticipation as Kira formed some kind of strange hand sign.

"**Gular Asj: Byakugan Re Tril'zoth **(Demon Art: Byakugan of the Sixth)**!" **Kira activated the Byakugan that he got from Hinata, and upon focusing his eyes on Naruto, suddenly clutched his head and dropped to the ground, moaning in agony.

"_K-Kira! What's-"_

"What the hell … is that evil presence? Something inside of him is blocking me from reading his emotions …"

"T-That might be the nine-tailed fox, it's inside of his body …"

"Ew, that reminds me of something unpleasant … but damn, well that kinda sucks, what a waste of time …"

"_Are you going to be … okay?"_

"I'll be fine, I'm going home now to research how to remove that mark off of you."

Kira waved from his fetal position on the ground and slowly sunk into a black puddle that appeared beneath him. Hinata sighed as she looked over at Naruto, who seemed to be oblivious to the events that just occurred, which may be for the better.

"Hey, Hinata …" Naruto glanced over to meet Hinata eye to eye.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you dating Kira or something? You two seem awfully close."

"N-No! No, I'm not … I d-don't think I would ever date him …"

"Aww man, I'd get treated to ramen all the time then …" Naruto sulked at the disappointment, which made Hinata feel slightly upset. Does he only hang around her so he can get free ramen? Does he even care about seeing her at all?

"Naruto-kun, do you-"

"Well, thanks for the ramen Hinata, I'm gonna go ask Grandma Tsunade if she has any missions for me, see ya!" Naruto waved goodbye and ran off, leaving Hinata alone in the middle of the street, waving back to him while hiding the tears building up in his eyes. Maybe he really **doesn't **care about her after all, she was stupid to think he would, he has Sakura after all. That's right, Sakura … she's been with him for much longer than Hinata could ever hope to be.

"Is there .. even a point to all of this?"

"Hey, don't talk like that, it sounds like you're giving up …" A familiar female voice called out from behind Hinata. She spun around and saw Envy standing there, alone, wearing a yellow sundress.

"H-Hi, Envy … I wasn't-"

"Yes you were thinking about giving up, Kira asked me to check up on you and it's a good thing I agreed to. Listen, I know you may not think you have a chance because he's always with that pink haired girl, but … um, let's go somewhere else to talk …" Envy suddenly blushed and grabbed Hinata's hand then began leading her away, "what I have to say is kind of embarrassing."

"Alright, that's okay I guess …" After being forcefully pulled for a little while, Hinata arrived at a park, the same one that Kira had taught her that technique. Envy turned around to face Hinata and took a deep breath before continuing her previous sentence.

"I know you don't think you have a chance, but think about this; Lust ignored me for five-thousand years. He chased after every single girl possible except for me, even if they didn't like him. It took me that long to finally make him notice me, but it happened. If I can make a dumbass like him notice me, I'm sure you can make a guy like Naruto notice you. We're all here to support you, so don't give up." Envy smiled and hugged Hinata, clinging onto her as she began sobbing.

"Envy … w-what's wrong?"

"Nothing … I just, remembered what it was like to be ignored for so long."

"That must have been … horrible."

"Yeah but, it's not like he didn't care about me. Anyways, where did Naruto go? I thought you two were on a date."

"A d-d-date?! N-No, we were just eating ramen and then he … left …"

"He left you … after using you for your money to fill his stomach …?" A small red aura began emanating from Envy, as if she had this problem multiple times before.

"W-Well I don't think he meant to use me, I think he was just-"

"Did he say where he was going to go?"

"Y-Yes, he wanted to ask Hokage-sama is she had any missions for-"

"Nope."

"W-Wha-" Hinata didn't have time to respond, as Envy suddenly picked her up like a princess, which looked quite humorous given their height difference, and leaped into the air, heading towards Tsunade's office. "Envy, w-what are you-"

Envy said nothing but instead continued her descent towards Tsunade's office with Hinata in her arms. Hinata braced for impact just before they hit the windows, but instead of smashing through the wall, the two girls landed gently on a black portal that formed, slowly sinking into it and materializing their way into the room. Inside, Naruto had been arguing with Tsunade, trying to convince her that he didn't need protection, and that he wanted missions at the risk of him being kidnapped because he wanted money. They stopped, however, when they noticed Envy, Hinata in hand, coming towards and through the wall from outside.

"What is the meaning of- Envy!? Why are you carrying-"

"Nope," Envy muttered again, walking over to Naruto with Hinata still in her arms. Suddenly, a wolf tail formed from just above her buttox, and wrapped itself around Naruto's waist.

"Gah! What the hell are you-"

"Nope."

"Why do you keep saying that …?" Naruto groaned, "Grandma Tsunade, help me!"

"She's getting you out of my hair, why would I prevent that?" Tsunade calmly sipped some tea from her cup and laid back in her chair.

"Oh come- wahh~!" Envy jumped back towards the black portal, appearing on the outside of the building again and began soaring through the air, Naruto screaming for his life as he was being held by nothing more than a small fox tail. "What did I do~!? Please put me down!"

Once again, Envy said nothing as they continued their journey through the air over the town. They stopped just above the park, and slowly descended as Naruto braced for impact. They landed with a gentle thud, mostly due to landing on Naruto's back which gave off a horrible cracking sound as they fell onto it. Envy then put Hinata down, causing her to stumble and fall on her butt due to her legs losing their strength from fear of soaring at such a high altitude, stood up off of Naruto and turned to face the teenager who was still trying to piece together what just happened.

"How could you do that to Hinata?!" Envy screamed, kicking Naruto in the gut.

"Gah! W-What did I do!?"

"You used her for ramen, and then abandoned her in the street!"

"Envy, he d-didn't-"

"She isn't an animal! Or a horrible magazine! Or a television that you bought at some electronics store that you thought worked really well because it was on sale and looked nice but then when you go home and plug it in it hypothetically blows up! **She's a girl you asshole!**" Envy began hyperventilating, steam practically shooting out of her nostrils with each exhale, both Naruto and Hinata both stared at her in confusion and horror, surprised that such a small, fragile looking girl could hold such anger.

"S-Sorry, Hinata …" Naruto said with a breaking voice without taking his eyes off Envy.

"I-It's okay …"

"Good! Now, I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to spend a couple more hours with Hinata. What you're **not **going to do, is ditch her for any reason! I don't care if your house is on fire, **you can sleep under a bridge for the rest of your life!"**

"O~kay, Envy you can calm down now." Kira appeared out of a black portal that suddenly formed on the ground behind the fuming girl, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No! I will not calm down, that's the same kind of shit you did!"

"Yes but you don't need to- … now wait a second, I never ditched you for food! Who do you think I am, Gluttony?"

"You ditched me for other girls!"

"Yes but … they were hotter than you …"

"**What**?!"

"At that point in time!"

"Have a nice time, Hinata and Naruto … let's go home, Lust." Envy slowly turned around and looked up into Kira's eyes, although the others couldn't see it, Kira saw a deep mixture of rage and jealousy build up into her glare that scared the demon boy like nothing else.

"U-Um, no, I think I'm going to go check out the-"

"Home. Bed. You. Me. **Now.**"

"Works for me, bye you two!" Kira snapped his fingers and the two demons disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the two teenage friends sitting on the grass looking very frightened and confused.

"That little girl is .. really scary …" Naruto said, attempting to stand back up on his wobbly legs.

"S-Sorry about that, Naruto-kun …" Hinata said in a whispered tone, still sitting whilst looking down at the ground.

"Don't … worry about it. Come on, let's go somewhere."

"You … really want to spend time with me …?" Hinata blushed and buried her face in her hands, still sitting on the ground.

"Well, if I don't that girl might rip me apart … and I guess I do feel bad about leaving you like that, so yeah I do!" Naruto shot a big grin down to Hinata, whose face turned as red as possible. She was thankful for that Mark of Sin giving her extra willpower, or she most likely would have fainted multiple times by now.

"O-Okay, let's go …" Hinata smiled a tiny, barely noticeable smile that attempted to form at the corners of her mouth. She stood up and began walking slightly behind Naruto, her hands fidgeting at her waist as she looked down at the ground, occasionally glancing up at the boy she so dearly held to her heart in front of her.

"So, where do you wanna go …?"

"U-Um, wherever you want to go, I guess …"

"Why doesn't Sakura ever want to spend time with me …?" It was at that moment that Hinata hated the Mark of Sin that was accidentally planted on her. With her sense of hearing so much more acute that normal, she was able to hear the extremely quiet whisper Naruto let loose, thinking that nobody would hear him. Hinata fought back tears that tried to form at the corners of her eyes as she continued walking, though reluctantly now, behind Naruto.

"All she cares about is Sasuke, why can't she ever notice me? Man, whatever …" That whisper finished it for Hinata. She's in the exact same situation, being ignored by someone who is blindly chasing after another person who couldn't care less about them. That sentence hit Hinata the hardest, causing her built up tears to begin pouring down her cheeks. Like the coldest spring rain, Naruto's cold words destroyed Hinata's inner barrier of emotions, leaving her weeping in the middle of the park in front of the love of her life. The one-sided love, that is.

"W-Whoa! Hinata, what's-"

"I'm s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun …" Hinata continued to weep, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but it was futile as with every tear she wiped away, three more took its place.

"S-Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that … I'm not g-good enough …" Hinata ran off crying, leaving Naruto alone and confused in the middle of the park.

"W-What just happened … well that was weird, I wonder what's wrong with her?" Naruto shrugged and marched off, whistling a happy tune.

The clouds grew dark as the tears of a heart broken girl poured out into the open air. The atmosphere and tension around Hinata seemed to thicken as she ran to the apartments that the Sins were staying at. Running up the stairs, she pounded on Kira's door, still crying.

"Now is definitely the **worst **possible time to be-"

"K-Kira, p-please kill me, or erase my memory, anything …"

"Hinata? What's-"

"**Oh** **no**, you can let Pride talk to **her**, I'm not finished with you yet." Envy's voice rang out, it seemed both distressed and tense. Regardless of her current emotional and psychological stress, Hinata couldn't help but wince slightly at the horrible occurrence she most likely stumbled upon.

"Pride's room is to the left of this one … sorry Hinata." Kira called out. Without saying a word, Hinata attempted to dry her eyes as best as she could and then slowly knocked on Pride's door.

"Hello~?"

"H-Hello, Pride … s-sorry if I'm disturbing-" unable to even finish her sentence, the door was swung open in front of Hinata and Pride was revealed. She was wearing a black tank-top that had to be at least 3 sizes too small for her, and some yellow shorts. Hinata's broken voice and sobbing must have alerted her, triggering some kind of maternal instinct lodged deep inside of her brain.

"Oh no dear … come inside, tell me what happened." Pride ushered Hinata into her room and closed the door behind her.

The apartment itself wasn't too out of the ordinary, at least, not for a demon with the mentality and habits of a twenty year old whore. There were clothes, mostly tank-tops, laying around everywhere and lingerie, mostly black or white lace, scattered as well. There were a few magazines with pictures of men or women posing on the front, most of them were half naked or in very promiscuous poses, and some kind of weird decorations were placed around the room.

"H-Hey Pride, what're these-" Hinata was stopped when Pride suddenly spun her around and embraced her in a deep hug. At least, it was supposed to be a hug, but given their combined bust size it was fairly difficult for Pride to get Hinata into any kind of close position. "W-W-What-"

"Sorry hun, but I suddenly got the urge to hug you … those are spiritual decorations I picked up from a store in a different dimension. They're supposed to promote a healthy lifestyle and bring fortune to the owner."

"Do they work …?"

"As far as the healthy lifestyle goes, I've never felt better. As for the luck … I suppose nothing has really changed."

"S-Sorry to hear that …"

"It's fine, it's fine! Don't worry, now, tell me what happened." Hinata began her description of her entire day, stopping during certain parts because the emotional trauma was almost too much to bear. She included Envy trying to force Naruto to spend time with her, and what Naruto had said while they were walking together. When Hinata got to the part about Naruto ditching her, Pride remained still during the entire explanation. Finally, when Hinata was finished, Pride slowly turned her head to the wall.

"**Lust! What the hell are you teaching your client's target?!"**

**"I didn't teach him anything you dumb bitch!"**

**"He did exactly what you've done recently!"**

**"Bang a girl that looks 14 while yelling at a wall?"**

"I d-didn't need to know that …" Hinata blushed and covered her face with her two palms.

**"No! Tell a girl you'd rather be with someone else and make them run off crying!"**

**"Oh fuck off, you had that coming! If you would learn to- wait … Naruto did what?!"**

Everything went silent for a moment, and finally Kira came through a black portal that formed on the wall. He was attempting to put some pants on while holding his shirt in his mouth.

"When the hell, why the hell and where the hell did this happen?!" Kira yelled at Hinata who seemed hesitant to answer, she was worried for Naruto's safety.

"B-Before I answer, you have to swear to me that you won't hurt Naruto …" Hinata said, holding her shaking hands behind her back.

"Ugh fine, I won't hurt him. I help people for a living, not hurt them." Kira groaned and buttoned up his shirt. Hinata then went on to explain exactly what she told Pride, unlike Pride however, Kira continuously interrupted her during the entire explanation to ask her questions. When she finished explaining, Kira took a deep breath and looked directly into Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata, I apologize for not being honest with you, I don't actually help people for a living."

"O-Oh … then what do you-"

"**I lie.**" Kira grunted, transforming into his partial demon state before sinking into a black portal.

"Well, this is an interesting development …" Pride let loose a deep sigh then looked at the ground.

"W-Where did Kira go?" Hinata asked in a hastened, worried tone.

"Oh, just to the room below us …"

"O-Okay, that's not so-"

"Hinata, did you not realize we live right above Naruto's apartment room?" Hinata's eyes grew wide with fear as the sudden realization hit her. She rushed out of the door and down the stairs, hopefully making it in time. Meanwhile, back in Pride's room, Envy came through a black portal in the same spot Kira did. She, however, was wearing only her sky blue underwear.

"Whatever it was that made Kira leave like that, better have been extremely important …" Envy whined, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Huh … I knew you were flat, but I didn't know you were **this**-"

"Uterus Punch!" Envy yelled, punching Pride harshly straight below her stomach, causing her to fall to her knees in pain. Meanwhile, Hinata pounded on Naruto's door and waited for an answer. She heard some yells coming from inside, so she decided to enter without permission.

"Naruto-kun, are you-"

"I've been in this village for one day, one bloody day and what happens? Someone makes my client cry uncontrollably! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"W-W-Wait a sec-"

"No I will not wait a second! I did my waiting, twelve years of it, in Az- wait, wrong dimension … anyways, I'm not waiting a single millisecond for you!" Kira had Naruto by his shirt collar, propped up against a wall. Although Kira's speech itself was slightly comical, his expression surely was not. He had the meanest scowl imaginable planted on his face, and his eyes were burning with fury, dripping red tears. Wait … red tears? That's strange.

"Kira! Please stop, Naruto-kun didn't mean to-"

"I don't care! Anybody who makes my clients cry is worse than scum, and they deserve proper punishment."

"H-Hold on, how did I make Hinata-"

"No talking!" Kira brought his right hand back and extended his fingers, causing his nails to transform into black claws that looked quite sharp.

"P-Please … **stop**!" Hinata yelled and rushed over at Kira, drawing her arm back and punching him in the dead center of where his rib cage is supposed to be. The demon was thrown off guard, and off his feet, as he spat out blood and was sent flying into the wall across the room. Hinata had completely forgotten about the Mark of Sin that increased her power, and realized that punch probably did a lot of damage.

"W-Whoa …" Naruto fell to the floor, shaken up by the sudden turn of events, and was left staring at Hinata in pure shock from her sudden burst of strength. Kira, however, was motionless and collapsed on the floor across from them.

"K-Kira! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's … okay, I kind of … deserved it." Kira spoke weakly while blood pooled from his mouth.

"N-No you didn't, you were just defending-"

"Yes, I did … I get really … upset when someone … makes a girl cry … sorry about that, Naruto …" Kira attempted to smile at the still-surprised boy but failed when he suddenly winced in pain and began coughing up more blood.

"I-It's alright … are you going to be-"

"We heard the crash from upstairs, is everyone- Holy Satan!" Pride exclaimed when she entered the room with Envy who just screamed in terror.

"L-Lust! Hold still!" Envy rushed over with tears in her eyes, and began some kind of demon technique to heal Kira.

"What exactly happened?" Pride looked around the room and saw Naruto in a startled mess on the floor, Hinata sitting a ways across from him crying again, and a blood line leading to Kira from between the two teenagers.

"Well, to be … blunt about it … I got what was … coming to me, ehehe- ouch …"

"Stop talking and moving, idiot! Sheez … stop worrying me …" Envy said this in-between sobs. Some time passed and Kira began fully healed, although Envy still clung onto him as if he was on his death bed. Naruto composed himself while Hinata still had yet to completely stop her tears.

"I'm s-sorry, I was scared and thought K-Kira was going to hurt Naruto-kun so I …"

"That's enough, Hinata, you did the right thing. A few more minutes without interference, and I probably would have boiled Naruto's intestines in a stew and made ramen out of him," Kira said, walking over to the blonde-haired boy.

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh well, that's in the past now and I'm sorry for scaring you."

"T-That's … okay, why were you mad at me anyways …?"

"Don't worry about it. Here, maybe this will help my apology get through to you easier." Kira handed Naruto a round disc-like object that was stained a purple color. Holding it up to the light, it seemed to sparkle multiple colors.

"What's this thing?"

"An invitation to the Christmas party we Sins hold every year, I'm inviting yourself, Hinata, and a couple others from the village."

"What about Sakura?"

"Speak that name again, and I'll pull your spine from out your ass."

"I'll see you at the p-party, Hinata …" Naruto waved to the blushing girl and quickly ran outside and down the dirt road. The four friends exited the room and walked back up to their own respective living areas.

"Here's your invitation to the party, Hinata, use it on the night of December 24th when you're ready. Make sure you dress up nice and pretty for me- ow! I mean for Naruto …" Kira rubbed his arm and returned to his apartment room with Envy whose fist had steam coming from it. Pride giggled and rubbed Hinata's head before returning to her own room.

Not knowing what she should wear for the party, Hinata rushed home to prepare an outfit. Even though she had a while to prepare for it, she still wanted plenty of time to decide what would make her look the best. Discarding the ill memories of the events that transpired today, Hinata ran home as quickly as possible, eager to get a second chance at impressing Naruto.

* * *

**~Chapter End!~**

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

Hello everyone, first allow me to apologize for taking so dreadfully long to release this chapter. I had some major writer's block and my computer took a dive into the deep end, so I was left without writing privileges for two weeks. Anyways, the next episode will feature a Christmas episode that kind of goes along with the plot, but not entirely. **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FROM MY OTHER STORIES, SO IF YOU ARE CURRENTLY READING ANY OF MY OTHER DEMONIC ENCOUNTER STORIES, I WOULD SUGGEST SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER.**Anyways, I'll see you in the Christmas chapter!

* * *

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


End file.
